1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a power semiconductor device for suppressing substrate recirculation current and a method of fabricating the power semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, transient biasing conditions may occur in operations of power semiconductor devices, resulting in an undesirable recirculation current that could flow into the substrates. In some cases, the substrate recirculation current may influence currents of other regions isolated by reverse-biased pn-junctions. The substrate recirculation current mainly occurs by turn-on of a parasitic transistor.